Reunited
by MrsMcCartney0828
Summary: Full Summary inside. What happens when Bradin's old girlfriend from Kansas moves to Playa Linda? Will they see eachother? Why is she in Playa Linda. SORRY, ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the delay in my updates. I decided to delete the story, and start it over. I added some things to the chapters, as well. Also, my friend Lindsay, who is writing this with me, is having a pretty tough time with personal issues, so I don't know when we will update. We are doing the best we can. Thank you all for your patience and kindness. Don't forget to R&R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Summerland. I only own the plot and Marissa and her family

Summary: Bradin, Nikki, and Derrick have been living in Playa Linda for 8 months. Bradin and Callie had to break up because Callie was moving to New York. What happens when Bradin's old girlfriend, Marissa, from Kansas moves to Playa Linda, oblivious to the fact that Bradin moved there 8 months ago. Will Bradin and Marissa see each other? Why did Marissa move to Playa Linda? Will Bradin and Marissa get back together? The answers to those questions and more, only in Reunited.

Reunited: Chapter 1 – The Move 

**Kansas:**

August 27th, 2005 was the date. The day Marissa dreaded for weeks. The day she would move to Playa Linda with her dad, her older sister Lindsay, and younger twin brother & sister, Taylor and Tyler. _Why did mom have to die?_ Marissa thought to herself. A few tears fell down her face, but she quickly wiped them away. The truth was, she was kind of excited to move to Playa Linda. Kansas was getting pretty boring, for the 16 years she had lived here. She had done everything possible to do in Kansas that is fun, and wanted to try something new. There was something about the name of the town that sounded familiar to Marissa, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

Knock-Knock

"Come In" Marissa called to the person that was on the other side of her bedroom door.

"Hey, Marissa, are you excited about the move today? I know I'm not" Marissa's older sister, Lindsay asked as she walked into her sisters room and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I mean, why did this have to happen? Mom just had to get cancer, and die before my senior year." Lindsay asked before giving Marissa a chance to answer.

"I know, I'm mad about moving, too, but we have to do it for dad. It's what mom wanted him to do."

"Yeah I guess you're right" Lindsay said before heading out of Marissa's room.

**Meanwhile, in Playa Linda:**

10:00 a.m

Everyone including Ava, Johnny, Susannah, Jay, Erika, Bradin, Nikki, Cameron, and Derrick was sitting at the kitchen table eating Breakfast.

"Aunt Ava, is it alright if I take Nikki, Cameron and Derrick our surfing for awhile and to the movies? I haven't had the chance to really hang out with them since I returned from Hawaii."

"Yeah, please" Nikki added while Derrick looked at his aunt with a pleading look.

"Sure, it's about time you all got along" Ava answered with a slight chuckle"

"Yes!" The 4 kids replied

"But you need to be home by 5 o' clock because my friend and his family will arrive shortly after 5 o' clock." Johnny said, as he stood up and left to leave for work."

"Huh?" All of the kids looked at Johnny and Ava with confused looks on their faces.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you kids? I guess so, well Johnny's friend Michael and his family have decided to move to Playa Linda, and they are going to be living here for awhile until they find a house."

"Ok, well we better get going" Bradin said.

"Bye" Bradin, Nikki, Cameron, and Derrick called out as the let the house.

Playa Linda – 5:00 pm 

Marissa and her family had just gotten off the plane, and were in Playa Linda. Marissa thought she knew no one here except her family, and her dad's friend Johnny, whom she only met once. But little did she know, that her old boyfriend was waiting at her new "home" for her.

"Mike, Mike! Over here" Johnny called out to Marissa's father.

"Hey, long time no see, buddy!" Johnny said to Michael while giving him a 'manly' hug.

"Yeah, its good to see you, Johnny" Michael replied

"Um, yeah dad we're all here too" Marissa's older sister Lindsay informed her dad.

"Oh, sorry, everyone" "So Johnny, this is my family. My oldest daughter, Lindsay, my other daughter Marissa, and the twins, Taylor and Tyler."

"Hi" They all said with smiles on their faces.

"Welcome to Playa Linda, you're going to love it here." Johnny said. "Well let's go get your luggage, and head to the home you'll be staying in."

They got their luggage, finding that Marissa's bag with most of her clothes had gotten left behind and would arrive the next afternoon. They arrived at the house and walked in the front door.

"Everyone come down here, please! Our guests have arrived" Johnny yelled.

Ava came first, followed by Jay and Erika, Nikki, Cameron, and Derrick, and last but not least, Bradin.

"Oh my gosh!" "Marissa is that you?"

"Bradin?" Both Marissa and Bradin couldn't believe their eyes

"Yeah Marissa, its me." Bradin told her "Oh my gosh! I never thought I'd see you again!" Marissa said as she jumped into Bradin's arms as he spun the blonde, petite girl around.

Everyone looked at the two with very confused looks on their faces.

"Dad, this is Bradin. Remember, Bradin Westerly, from Kansas. We used to date before he moved"

"Oh, yeah. We used to be great friends with your parents." Marissa's dad, Michael said

Frowns appear on Ava, Bradin, Nikki, and Derrick's faces.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, I forgot." Michael added.

"That's the problem! Everybody forgets!" Nikki screamed and ran upstairs to her room.

"I'll go see what's wrong." Cameron announced.

**KnockKnock **

"Go Away!" Nikki screamed to the person on the other side of the door.

"Nik, it's me, Cam. Please tell me what's wrong." Cameron pleaded

"Come in" Cameron heard his girlfriend say in a weak, soft voice.

Cameron could see that Nikki had been sobbing, so he lay down on the bed with her. Nikki in Cameron's arms, with her head on his chest.

"What's wrong, Nikki?" Cameron asked in an oblivious tone.

Cameron heard no response. "C'mon Nik, tell me, when you're sad, I get sad, too.

"Tomor, Tomorrow was my mom's birthday." Nikki said as she continued to sob. (A.N- I don't know what the date of the kids' mother's birthday was, so I just made it up)

"Shh, it's okay babe, it'll all be okay."

"No it's not. It'll never be okay. Their gone, ……… forever." Nikki practically screamed.

Cameron had never seen Nikki so upset, and it scared him to death.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Cameron told Nikki as he got off the bed and stood up.

"No. Stay, please."

"I'll be right back, I need to go talk to someone."

"Okay" Nikki said. "But Hurry."

"I will, I promise"

**The Living Room:**

Derrick was playing outside with Taylor, Tyler, and Lindsay. All of the adults were sitting at the dining room table, talking about Nikki's sudden outburst, and Bradin and Marissa were sitting on the couch, talking, and getting caught up with each other's lives.

Cameron walked into the room looking for Bradin. He finally spotted him on the couch talking with Marissa.

"Bradin, can you come over here for a sec?" Cameron asked

"I'll be right back" Bradin said to Marissa.

"Yeah, what is it Cameron? Is it about Nikki? Is she okay? Did you find out what's wrong?" Bradin asked. Wondering what was wrong with his sister.

"I don't know if you remember, but tomorrow is your mom's birthday."

That sentence blew Bradin away. How could he have forgotten?

"Oh my gosh. It is." Bradin said as he went upstairs to Nikki's room.

Nikki heard footsteps in the hall so she sat up, and tried to make herself look a little better. By the time she was finished, Bradin and Cameron had entered the room.

"Oh my gosh, Nikki, I totally forgot, I got caught up in all of this Marissa stuff. I feel so ashamed. How could I forget mom's birthday?" Bradin said, starting to show a few tears himself, but quickly wiped them away.

Cameron quickly realized there was nothing more he could do, so he left the room, and joined, the remainder of the kids playing outside.

Bradin and Nikki sat together in Nikki's room for what seemed like an eternity, but was only about 15 minutes. They walked into the living room, where everyone was sitting and talking. As soon as Ava saw Nikki and Bradin with tear-stained faces, she rushed up to them.

"I know, it was your mothers birthday tomorrow, and I am so ashamed that I forgot her, she was my sister."

"It's okay Aunt Ava, I feel a little bit better now" Nikki said as she walked over to the couch Cameron was sitting on and sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, and linking her right and his left hand together. Ava smiled at the two, wishing she had felt the same kind of love they have when she was their age.

Ava went over to hug Bradin before sitting back down.

"Aunt Ava, is it alright if I show Marissa and around Playa Linda?" Bradin asked his aunt.

"Sure, just be sure to be home in an hour for dinner. With that, Bradin and Marissa were out the door in seconds.

"Cameron and I are going to go watch a movie in my room" Nikki said.

"We're going down to the beach to build sand castles." Derrick said, speaking of himself, Taylor and Tyler.

"Yeah, and I'm just gonna go down to the beach." Lindsay added.

"Okay, the same goes for you kids, too. Be home in an hour for dinner." Ava told the kids.

* * *

Ok, there it is, the first chapter. I know it was kind of long, but I couldn't find a good place to stop. Please review! Look for the 2nd chapter soon. Thanks! xoxo

MrsMcCartney0828


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Reunited: Chapter 2 - Together Again?**

Nikki and Cameron walked into Nikki's room hand in hand.

"So, which movie do you want to watch, Nik?

"Actually Cam, I was wondering if we could just lay down."

"Sure"

Nikki and Cameron both got onto the bed. Cameron was lying on the bed normally, but on the other hand, Nikki was curled up in a ball all the way on the edge of the bed. In fact, if she moved any farther, she would fall off the bed.

Cameron could hear Nikki start to cry softly. He rubbed her back, but was soon interrupted by Nikki turning around, facing Cameron.

"Ca, Cameron" Nikki said in-between sniffles. "Will you hold me? I want to know that you are here for me, and that I'm safe."

"Of course, Nik" Cameron said as he moved over to her, embracing his strong arms around her, and kissed her forehead lightly.

Nikki loved this feeling. The feeling of being held by Cameron made her feel safe, that nothing bad could ever happen to her, and the best part was that she felt loved.

"I love you, Cameron."

"I love you, too, Nikki."

Meanwhile, Bradin and Marissa were walking around the beach and the promenade. "So, Marissa, did you ever date anyone else after I left?"

"Brae, are you kidding? Of course not!" "I loved you, Bradin! I still do."

"Marissa…" Bradin started.

"No. Wait. Bradin, the truth is, that every day since you left Kansas, I prayed that someday, somewhere, we would see each other again, and that we would fall in love all over again." Marissa explained to Bradin.

"Marissa, I feel the exact same way. I love you so much. I never stopped loving you." Bradin said as he leaned in for a long, passionate kiss."

"I missed our kisses." Marissa said

"Me, too, but now we don't have to worry about losing them again, right?" Marissa nodded in response.

"Marissa?"

"Yeah, Brae?"

"Nevermind. Well, Aunt Ava wants us home for dinner soon, so we better start heading home."

The whole walk home, the couple walked hand in hand, occasionally stopping to kiss. Bradin and Marissa arrived just in time for dinner. They walked into the kitchen holding hands. Nikki, being Nikki, noticed this and spoke up.

"Oh my gosh! Are you two going out again?" Nikki asked Bradin and Marissa.

Bradin and Marissa looked at each other for a moment with smiles on their faces. Marissa finally spoke up.

"Yes, everyone, Bradin and I are dating again."

Everyone gave the two smiles, said grace, and ate their dinner.

30 Minutes Later:

"Johnny, Susannah, Jay, Erika, Michael, and and I are going to go into the living room to discuss the living arrangements. You kids can have ice cream while you're waiting."

"I don't get ice cream?" Jay asked with a pouty look on his face. Everyone laughed except for him.

"You can have ice cream later, Jay." Erika said in-between laughs.

"Chocolate-Chip Cookie Dough?" Bradin asked Marissa remembering her favorite ice cream flavor.

"Aw, you remembered, Brae?" Marissa asked.

"Of course I remember, Marissa. You're my girl." Bradin told his girlfriend with a smile on his face.

15 Minutes Later the adults came back into the Kitchen/Family Room, and told the kids to take a seat.

Ava announced the living arrangements, which were the following:

"Ok, for the time being, I will room with Susannah, and Mr. Johnson will stay in my room. Taylor and Tyler will stay in Derrick's room, while Marissa and Lindsay will stay in Nikki's room, and Cameron will continue to stay with Bradin.

"Does everyone understand everything?" Everyone nodded.

"Good, now I would like Bradin, Nikki, Cameron, and Derrick to show our guests around the house and into their correct rooms."

The kids did as they were told. Later on, everyone gathered into the family room to play Trivial Pursuit: DVD Pop Culture. They played it for about 3 hours, and eventually all of the kids besides Marissa and Bradin fell asleep.

"We'll put them all to bed." Bradin said to Ava and the rest of the adults who were still awake.

"Thank You" Ava replied.

Eventually everyone went to bed, including Bradin and Marissa, who were dreaming of each other.

* * *

Ok I know it was a lot shorter than the last chapter, but for the first chapter, I had a lot of ideas, and I don't have that many ideas now. Also, I know I added a lot of Nikki/Cameron, and their not the main characters of the story, but I love Nikki/Cameron, so I'll try to steer away from them, unless you readers wantmore withthem. Don't forget to review! 

MrsMcCartney0828


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Authors Note: To everyone who reviewed! Also, I made a mistake by putting the names Jamie and Jason instead of Taylor and Tyler, for Marissa's younger brother & sister. Jamie and Jason were the original names I had for the twins', but I changed them. I'm sorry for any confusion. Ok well lets get on with the story!

**Reunited: Chapter 3 – The Truth: Part 1**

The Next Morning – 11 o'clock:

Bradin was the first to wake up between him and Marissa. He got dressed, and went to wake Marissa up. He walked into the room, seeing no one in sight. She was changing in the bathroom. When she came out, and walked into Nikki's room, Bradin was amazed at the sight in front of him. Marissa was wearing a Pink shirt that read 'Blondes Have More Fun' in bright yellow lettering, with a matching bright yellow mini-skirt, and pink flip-flops.

"You are so beautiful." Bradin said to Marissa.

"Why thank you. Might I add that you are pretty hot, yourself." Marissa said as she walked over to him. They both laughed as they walked out of Nikki's room. To their surprise, they found no one home. Marissa saw a note on the counter. She walked over to the counter to read the note.

"Hey Brae, there's a note over here." Bradin walked over to Marissa to read the note also. The note read:

_Marissa and Bradin,_

_We all went to Johnny's restaurant for breakfast. We'll bring you back some food. See you later._

_Love,_

_The Families_

"Well, well, well. Look who has the house to themselves." Bradin said with a smirk.

"What do you have planned, Mr. Westerly?" Marissa said as she walked over to him, placing her arms around his neck.

"This" Bradin said as he leaned down to kiss her.

They were on the couch kissing when Bradin put one hand on her back, and leaned over her. Pushing her back lightly so that Marissa was lying flat on the couch with Bradin on top of her. Knowing Bradin, Marissa knew that pretty soon, Bradin's hands would start to wander soon. Marissa was right. Soon enough, Bradin's hand went roaming up her shirt and then back down and started to rub his hand up and down her inner thigh, all while they were still kissing. A few minutes later, Bradin's hand went up to her waist and tried to pull off her skirt, but Marissa soon interrupted him.

"Brae" Marissa started while she sat up on the couch, moving a little bit away from Bradin.

"What? What's wrong?" Bradin said, sitting up, also.

"I, I'm just not ready for that. I'm sorry." Marissa said with a sad look on her face.

"Baby, it's okay. You don't have to be sorry. I understand, and I'll wait for you. I'll be ready whenever you're ready. Bradin said.

"But I don't know when I'll be ready. Maybe it'll be tomorrow, next week, next month, next year, I don't know!" Marissa said in a frustrated tone.

"Marissa" Bradin said as he took her hand in his and kissed it. "It's okay. I understand."

"I love you so much, Brae." Marissa stated, hugging him.

"I love you, too." Bradin said as he hugged her back. "Do you remember yesterday, when we were on the beach and I was going to ask you something, but I realized we had to leave for dinner?" Bradin asked.

"Yeah." Marissa asked, a little confused.

"Well, where's your mom? What happened? Is she back in Kansas?"

Marissa was shocked that Bradin didn't know why she moved to Playa Linda. She felt some tears coming on, but blinked a few times to make them go away.

"She, she was diagnosed with cancer, and she died two weeks before we moved here." Marissa said softly, but loud enough for Bradin to hear her. By now, Marissa couldn't hold the tears back anymore. She broke down right then and there.

"Come here." Bradin said, pulling Marissa onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her tight. "Shh. It'll be alright. I'm here for you." Bradin said to her soothingly. Marissa just continued to cry endlessly. As a matter of fact, Bradin shed a few tears, too. Ten minutes later, Marissa spoke up.

"I miss her so much."

"I know you do. I know how you feel, babe. I felt the same when my parents died." 10 minutes later, everyone arrived back at the house.

"Hey" everyone said to Bradin and Marissa as they walked into the house.

Once everyone got settled, Ava called Bradin and Marissa into the kitchen to eat their breakfast.

Marissa and Bradin sat down at the kitchen counter to eat their breakfast. While Bradin was eating, he noticed Marissa was barely eating anything besides a piece of cantaloupe.

"Marissa, what's wrong? How come you aren't eating? You don't like the food?" Bradin asked wondering.

"No, no, I like it, I'm just not very hungry." Marissa explained. She knew that lying to Bradin was the last thing she wanted to do, but it would be only once. Well that's what she thought.

"Oh, okay, we'll save it for later." Bradin said as he finished eating.

**Ring-Ring**

"Hello?" Bradin said, answering the phone. "Yes, he's here. May I ask who's calling?" "Okay, just a minute."

"Johnny, it's Mr. Stolts." Bradin said as he handed the phone to Johnny. Mr. Stolts was the assistant manager at The Sandbar.

"Hello, James?" James was Mr. Stolts' first name.

"Johnny, it's getting pretty packed down here, so we need you to come in." Mr. Stolts said.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few." Johnny said as he hung up the phone. Johnny walked into the family room to find Bradin and Marissa cuddled up on the couch, watching a movie on HBO.

"Hey, guys, I need to go to The Sandbar for awhile. Tell Ava that I'll try to make it to dinner, and that I'll call later."

"Okay, Bradin responded, not taking his eyes off the tv.

"Bye" Johnny called as he walked out of the house.

"Bye" Bradin and Marissa yelled back.

"Hey, Marissa, I wanna show you something. Come on." Bradin said as he took her hand, and got off the couch, and led her into his room. He sat her on his bed, and walked over to his closet. He was searching and searching until he found what he was looking for.

"Close your eyes." Bradin said to Marissa. She closed her eyes, as he told her to. Bradin sat down on the bed beside Marissa with the "surprise".

"Okay. One, Two, Three, open your eyes."

Marissa opened her eyes. Bradin was holding a huge collage frame with at least 15 pictures of her and Bradin, as well as ticket stubs to concerts and dances they attended inside the frame.

"Aw, Brae." Marissa said as tears started to form in her eyes.

Bradin smiled when he saw how much she loved it. He placed the collage farther away on the bed and he wrapped his arms around Marissa and gave her a huge hug. When they pulled away after about a minute, they shared a long, passionate kiss.

"Derrick, Nikki and I were up in the attic about two weeks after we moved here. I found the boxes of pictures we had in our old house. I saw one of us, and I came up with the idea of a collage, and here it is." Bradin explained, pointing to the collage.

"I love it so much, Brae!" Marissa said, giving Bradin another hug.

**Meanwhile, in the kitchen: **

Dinner Time! Ava called out to everyone in the house.

Marissa wiped the tears away from her face, and stood up. Bradin stood up also.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen, Brae, I'm going to go wash my face in the bathroom." Marissa told Bradin.

"Okay. Are you feeling all right, babe? You look kind of sick." Bradin said noticing Marissa's face was turning slightly pale.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little stomach ache, that's all."

"Okay" Bradin said as they both went their separate ways.

Bradin walked into the kitchen and said hello to everyone.

"Where's Marissa?" Lindsay asked Bradin.

"In the bathroom. She'll be right out." Bradin answered.

Marissa walked out of the bathroom, and into the kitchen as if nothing was wrong. The truth is that her face was very pale, she looked very sick, and she was walking very slowly, which meant she was weak. She let out a small "Hi" to everyone in the room.

"Marissa, are you okay, what's wrong?" Bradin asked worriedly, walking over to Marissa. As soon as everyone heard no response, they all looked up to see what was going on. Marissa started to feel dizzy and very weak. She collapsed onto the floor and fainted.

Nikki and Lindsay screeched, while running over to Marissa, as did everyone else.

"Marissa, Marissa!" Bradin yelled while slightly shaking her. Tears started to appear in Bradin's eyes. "Hurry! Someone call 911!" Bradin yelled.

Cameron ran over to the phone to call 911, while everyone was looking at Marissa, worried and confused on why this event has just occurred.

* * *

Dun, Dun, Dun! Cliffhanger! What's wrong with Marissa? Will she be ok? Remember to review! You know you want to! Lol Thanks for reading!  xoxo

MrsMcCartney0828


	4. Chapter 4

**Reunited: Chapter 4 –The Truth: Part 2**

Mr. & Mrs. Johnson, Ava, Johnny, Jay, Erika, Bradin, Nikki, Cameron, Lindsay, Taylor and Tyler were all in the waiting room, waiting to hear news on Marissa. Everybody was nervous, but Bradin was beyond nervous. He was so nervous, his hands were trembling. He was pacing back and forth around the room until he had had enough.

"I'm going somewhere, I don't know where, but everyone just leave me alone. I'll be back in a little while." Bradin said, leaving the room.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Nikki said, getting up and following her brother.

Nikki took the elevator down to the 2nd floor with the cafeteria, where she suspected Bradin would be. She arrived at the cafeteria, but there was no sign of Bradin. She noticed that there was a beach for patients & guests to go to that was still on the hospital property. She searched for Bradin everywhere. She finally spotted him near the end of the beach. He was sitting on a rock with his face in his hands.

"Hey, Brae." Nikki said, sitting down on the rock next to him. Bradin looked up to her, and Nikki could obviously tell that he had been crying. After a couple of minutes of silence, Bradin grabbed his sister and pulled her into a tight hug. The hug was so tight, Nikki could hardly breathe.

After a few minutes, they pulled away, and Nikki spoke up. "I know this is hard, Brae, but you have to be strong. Be strong for Marissa."

"I, I just don't want to lose her. Mom and Dad died, which took half of my heart, and now if I lose Marissa, the other half will be gone. I love her so much." Bradin said in-between sniffles from crying.

"I know you do. I know." Nikki said while giving her older brother another hug.

**

* * *

Meanwhile, In the Hospital:**

"Mr. & Mrs. Johnson?"

Mike stood up when he heard his name being called, while everyone else just looked up. "Uh, it's just Mr. Johnson."

"I'm Dr. Collins. It's nice to meet you." Dr. Collins said as he shookhis hand.

"How is she? Is she okay?"

"I have good news and bad news."

"Good news first."

"Okay, the good news is that Marissa will be fine. She will be released in a couple days." Dr. Collins said.

Everybody let out a sigh of relief, but still dreaded the bad news.

"The bad news is that Marissa had a very low calcium level. We will give her medicine to raise it, but she will also need to eat foods with a high calcium level. She also suffered from an eating disorder." Everyone gasped in shock. "We have taken several tests, and the results came back saying that Marissa suffered from Anorexia. You will have to monitor her, and make sure she eats. I also recommend that you sign her up into a rehab group. You can see her. She is in room #357." Dr. Collins finished.

"Thank You." Marissa'sdad said, as he shook the doctor's hand again.

Marissa's family were the first to see her. Next was Bradin. He asked to see her alone.

"Hey, baby." Bradin said as he entered the room, and walked to the side of her bed to give her a kiss on her forehead. She reached out to intertwine her hand with his. "You scared us all so much!"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Why would you do that to yourself, babe?"

"I went on the scale and it said I was 110 pounds. I was skinnier when we were together in Kansas, and the pressure to be skinny here in Playa Linda, is extreme, and I wanted to lose the extra 10 pounds." Marissa explained.

"Angel, you know I love you for the way you are. You're beautiful, no matter what." Bradin said. "You're really hot, too." Bradin whispered in her ear. They both laughed a little bit, until Marissa found out that if she laughed, it made her stomach hurt.

"Okay, we'll I'll let you get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Bradin said.

"Okay, I love you, Bradin." Marissa said.

"I love you too, Marissa." Bradin said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, and leaving the room.

**2 Days Later: **

"Hey, Bradin. Do you want to come with us to pick up Marissa at the hospital?" Lindsay asked Bradin, who was sitting in front of his computer in his room.

"I really want to, but I promised my Aunt Ava that I would bring Derrick to his friend Andrew's house. I'll see her when I get back."

"Ok see you later." Lindsay said, leaving the room.

A few minutes later, Bradin turned his computer off, and left his room to go find Derrick. He finally spotted him outside, on the swing, playing video games.

"Ready to go, Big D?" Bradin asked, approaching Derrick.

"Yep. Let's go"

Bradin & Derrick got into Bradin's car and drove off to Andrew's house. The ride there, Bradin and Derrick were listening to radio, and singing along to the songs that were played. Bradin got to Andrew's house, and Derrick hopped out of the car and went into Andrew's house. On his way home, Bradin got an idea, an idea that would make Marissa's home very special. He stopped at the store to pick up all of the supplies he needed.

**1 Hour Later:**

Bradin was finished with his surprise for Marissa. In order for the surprise to work, he needed to call his Aunt Ava to ask her to do him a huge favor.

"Hello?" Ava said, answering her cell phone.

"Aunt Ava, it's Bradin."

"Hi, Bradin. We're almost home, we're stuck in a bit of traffic."

"Okay, I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it? Ava asked in a confused tone.

"When you get here, don't just come in. Go to the front door and have Marissa ring the doorbell.

"Okay, sure. Should I be worried?"

"Not at all. It's just a little welcome home surprise for Marissa, but don't tell her I told you."

"Okay, See you in a little bit. Bye"

"Bye" Bradin finished as he hung up the phone.

Hey everyone!We hoped you liked this chapter. Please remember to review!We love reviews! Thanks for reading! Xoxo

MrsMcCartney0828


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_**_I don't own any of the movies or actors that I have mentioned in this chapter._

**_Authors Note: _**_I know that Bradin & Lucas aren't the best of friends after what happened with Callie, but in my story, they're still friends. Enjoy!_

**Reunited**

**Chapter 5 – Coming Home**

Ava, Mr. Johnson, Lindsay, Taylor, Tyler, and of course Marissa were in the car, driving home from the hospital.

"So are you excited to be coming home?" Ava asked Marissa.

"Yeah. I'm so stoked! Staying in the hospital was total torture!"

"Yeah, I can't believe school starts in three days. It's so unfair!" Lindsay said.

"Don't remind me." Marissa added.

They drove for about five more minutes until they arrived at the house. They all got out of the mini-van, and walked up to the front door. "Oh, Marissa. Bradin wants you to ring the doorbell."

"Okay." Marissa said in a confused tone. She rang the doorbell oblivious to the fact that on the other side of the door, Bradin, Johnny, Jay, Erika, Nikki, Cameron, Amber, and Derrick were waiting inside with a huge surprise for Marissa.

Bradin heard the doorbell ring and walked out of his room. As soon as walked out of his room, he saw Jay, Erika, Johnny, Nikki, Cameron, Amber, and Derrick waiting for him to open the door. Bradin opened the door and everyone yelled "Welcome Home, Marissa!"

Marissa was amazed at the sight in front of her. There were streamers everywhere, and a huge sign that read 'Welcome Home, Marissa! We love you!' Bradin handed her a bouquet of pink roses, her favorite flowers. She could also smell the sweet scent of chocolate-chip cookies, Marissa's favorite food.

"Oh my gosh! Bradin you did all this for me?" Marissa asked walking over to Bradin. She was still a little weak, so she had to use the wall for support.

"Yep, all for you angel." Bradin said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Everyone noticed that it was their cue to leave, so they all went their separate ways.

"Aw, Brae. I love you so much. I can't believe you did all this for me." Marissa stated.

"I love you, too. Now how about those cookies?"

"I love the way you think."

The two walked into the kitchen. Bradin kept his arm around Marissa's waist to help her walk. They ate as many cookies they could handle, and then went into Bradin's room to watch a movie.

"What movie do you want to watch, Marissa? Hitch or Soul Plane."

"Um… Hitch. Will Smith is so funny."

"Alright, Hitch it is." Bradin said, putting the DVD into the player.

After about halfway through the movie, Bradin noticed that Marissa had grown really quiet and was rubbing her stomach.

"What's wrong, babe? Are you okay?" Bradin asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I just ate too many cookies."

Bradin rolled over, a little closer to Marissa. He rubbed her stomach for awhile, and then lifted up her shirt a little, and kissed her stomach lightly. "Better?" Bradin asked. Marissa nodded as she snuggled up to him. They were laying there for awhile, when Bradin noticed that Marissa had fallen asleep. He got up to turn the movie off, and wrapped a blanket around Marissa. He decided to go visit Jay and Erika at the shop, but mostly he wanted to check out the new surfboards.

"Hey Jay. Hey Erika." Bradin said as he walked into Jay's shop.

"Hey, Bradin. Both Jay and Erika said. "Where's Marissa?" Jay asked.

"Sleeping. I don't think she got much rest in the hospital." Bradin replied.

"Yeah, hospitals suck." Erika said.

They heard the door open, and suspected it was a customer, but it was Marissa. "Hey guys, what's up?" Marissa said cheerfully as she walked next to Bradin. Bradin slipped his arm around her waist. "Hey, Marissa." they all said.

"Bradin, do you think you could come to the school and then shopping for supplies with me?" Marissa asked.

"Sure, did you get your schedule?"

"No, I have to pick it up, do you think you could show me around, too?"

"Of course. Let's go." Bradin said as the couple walked out of the shop hand in hand.

For the majority of the rest of the day, Bradin and Marissa went to the school, and went shopping.

**6:00 p.m.**

"Has anyone seen Bradin and Marissa?" Ava asked everyone as she sat down at the dinner table.

"Earlier, they said they were going to the high school, and school supply shopping." Jay informed. As soon as Jay finished his sentence, Bradin and Marisa walked into the house with many shopping bags in their hands.

"Hey everyone, sorry we're late, we lost track of time. We went shopping for school." Marissa said.

"Wrong. Marissa you went into practically every store in the mall. I had to pry her out of there." Everyone laughed except for Marissa.

"Hey, a girl has needs, ya know." Marissa defended. Bradin & Marissa joined everyone at the table. They all said grace and ate dinner.

Later on, the adults were in the dining room talking, and the kids were in the family room watching a movie, when's Bradin's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bradin, it's me." A girl answered.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Bradin asked noticing the sadness in the girl's voice.

"Can you meet me at the beach by my house? Please, Bradin, I really need a friend to talk to right now."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few." Bradin said as he flipped his cell phone shut.

"Hey, everybody, I need to go help a friend out. I'll be back in a little while."

"Do you want me to go with you, Brae?" Marissa asked.

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine. I'll be back soon, I promise. Bradin said as he gave Marissa a quick kiss on the cheek and left the house.

**10 Minutes Later:**

Bradin was walking until he spotted who he was looking for. Her name was Lauren, and she was Lucas's sister. Lauren was one of Bradin's first friends when he first arrived in Playa Linda.

"Hey" Bradin said as he sat down next to her.

"Hey" Lauren said, looking up at Bradin.

"What happened?" Bradin asked noticing her tear-stained face.

"Jeremy cheated on me." Lauren said quietly with fresh tears pouring down her face. Jeremy was Lauren's boyfriend.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Laur." Bradin said, hugging her friend.

"My friends tried to tell me, but I wouldn't listen. I always thought he was better than that, but I guess I was wrong."

"You can do so much better than him. You need to get over him, he was such an jerk."

"I know. You wanna go for a smoothie? I have a taste for a strawberry-banana one." Lauren asked.

"Sure, let's go."

"Hey, Marissa, I ordered everyone smoothies. You wanna go pick them up?"

"Sure." Nikki, wanna join me?"

"Ok."

Marissa and Nikki walked the short distance to Tiki Squeeze. When they arrived, they noticed Bradin sitting at a table with another girl.

"Isn't that Bradin?" Nikki questioned, while Marissa turned around, searching for an answer to see if it was Bradin or not.

"Yeah." Marissa said slowly, with tears forming in her eyes.

Bradin heard someone say his name, and turned around to see who it was. He saw his sister and Marissa standing close to the ordering counter. Nikki just stood there, while Marissa stood there in shock, with tears coming full-speed.

"How could you?" Marissa managed to say. Bradin stood up, and was about to say something, when Marissa stormed out of the store, and ran towards the beach. He ran up to Nikki and asked her to do him a favor. "Nikki, tell Lauren I'll be right back." Nikki walked over to the table where Lauren was sitting, while Bradin took off after Marissa.

After a few minutes of searching on the beach for Marissa, Bradin finally spotted her sitting down, hugging her knees to her chest, and crying like there was no tomorrow. Bradin slowly walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Surprised, Marissa jumped, but recovered a few seconds later.

"Don't touch me!"

"Marissa…"

"No! Don't talk to me." She said, getting up and walking away. She settled herself on a rock, about 10 yards from Bradin.

Bradin walked over to her, and was able to say something without having her interrupt him.

"Will you let me explain?" Bradin said calmly.

"That would be nice."

Bradin paused for a few seconds before he spoke again. "Her name is Lauren. She's Lucas's sister."

"And?"

"She's a friend. I've never thought of her as more than a friend. She's even had a boyfriend up until now. She was the one who called me earlier. She needed someone to talk to, because her boyfriend cheated on her. I'm so sorry that you got the wrong impression." Bradin explained. He was now sitting next to Marissa.

"I'm such an idiot." Marissa said, looking up at Bradin.

"No, you're not. It's not your fault. I actually should have let you come with. Ya know, girl talk?" Marissa laughed at his last comment on "girl talk."

"Ready to head home? I'll call Lauren later."

Marissa nodded. "Let's not tell anyone about this, ok."

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you, too, Brae."

Marissa proceeded walking home, but Bradin didn't budge.

"Wha-" Marissa began to question, but was cut off by Bradin kissing her passionately. When they pulled away, they just looked and smiled at each other, and began walking home, hand-in-hand.

* * *

Aw, such a happy ending. We are soooooooooo sorry that we took so long to review! We'll do out best to update now that school has started again. Back to the homework. Lol Remember to R&R! Thanks! 

Marissa & Lindsay


	6. Chapter 6

**Reunited: Chapter 6 – Advice and The Phone Call**

Once Bradin & Marissa arrived home, Bradin went into his room, and Marissa was bombarded with questions from Lindsay.

"What happened? Who was that girl?"

"I'll tell you later, Linds. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go help Nikki pick out an outfit for her date with Cameron on Friday. Marissa said, walking towards the stairs and leaving her sister curious.

* * *

"Ok, I'm stuck between these two," Nikki said pointing to two outfits sprawled across her bed. 

"Hmm, I'd go with the red halter and the denim mini skirt." Marissa said, pointing to the outfit on the left side of the bed."

"Yeah, I kind of liked that one a little more, too. I just needed another opinion. Thanks, Marissa."

"Your welcome, I'll see ya later." Marissa said, and walked downstairs to Bradin & Cameron's room.

She walked into the room, and saw Cameron doing something on the computer, and Bradin was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey"

"Hey, Marissa. What's up?"

"Have you seen Bradin?

"Yeah, he said he was going down to the beach."

"Thanks, see ya later." Marissa said, walking out of the room.

"No prob. See ya." Cameron called after her.

Marissa walked down to the beach looking for Bradin. After a few minutes of searching, she found Bradin sitting down in the sand talking on his cell phone. She started walking over to him. Bradin was talking to one of Marissa's best friend's from Kansas, Alyson. Apparently, Marissa had given Alyson Bradin's cell phone number for emergencies. He heard someone walking, and turned around to see Marissa walking towards him.

"Oh, here she is now." Bradin said, handing Marissa his cell phone.

"Who is it?" Marissa whispered.

"Alyson. She said it's important."

"Hello?"

"Mari…" The connection was lost.

"Hello? Alyson are you there?" Marissa looked at the screen on the phone, and it read 'Call was Lost.' She sighed in frustration and said, "Damn service, the call was lost. Oh, well, I'll just call her tomorrow. What are you doing out here in the dark anyway?" Marissa asked.

"Nothing, really. Just thinking about school tomorrow, and making the surf team."

"Bradin, you're going to make it. Don't even question it. If I could, I would bet you a million dollars that you will make it." Bradin laughed, as did Marissa.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For always being there for me, supporting me 24/7." Bradin explained.

"Well, you do that for me, so of course I would do the same for you." Marissa said, smiling; Bradin returned the smile. They emerged into a hug, pulled apart, and just looked out into the ocean. The whole Alyson calling Bradin thing was starting to get to Marissa.

"Wait," she started.

"What?" Bradin asked, confused.

"I told Alyson only to call your phone in an emergency. You said it was important. Oh my god, Bradin, what if something happened?" Marissa explained nervously, her tone rising.

"Babe, don't worry. Everything's fine, I promise." Bradin said, giving her a reassuring hug. "Are you sure? How do you know, Brae?"

"Because as long as you're with me, everything will be perfect."

"Aw, now that deserves a kiss." Marissa said, bringing her & Bradin into a long and passionate kiss. Bradin's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bradin? Where are you?" His Aunt Ava asked.

"I'm at the beach with Marissa."

"Okay, be home soon. It's a school night."

"Yeah, don't remind me. We'll be there in five. Bye" Bradin said as he flipped his cell phone shut. "Let's go, it would suck to get grounded before school even starts."

"Okay."Marissa started. "We'll finish this later," she whispered in his ear, and winked at him. Bradin just smirked and gave her a quick kiss before they left the beach to go home.

* * *

Ok, we know it was really short, but we promise we'll make the other chapters as long as we can! I (Marissa) was reading through this chapter and when Bradin says "Because as long as you're with me, everything will be perfect" is kinda likea line in the Summerland theme 'Cause as long as you're with meeverything will be alright.'lol Please R&R! xoxo 

Marissa & Lindsay


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: In our story, Bradin & Marissa are going into 11th grade, Lindsay in 12th, Nikki & Cameron in 8th, and Derrick, Taylor, and Tyler going into 4th. It's kind of confusing, from how the grades were set up on the show, but we're trying our best to make it not confusing. Enjoy!**

**Reunited: Chapter 7 – The Accident: Part 1**

7:00 a.m.

Today was the day that Bradin, Marissa, Lindsay, Nikki, Cameron, Derrick, Taylor and Tyler were dreading. It was the first day of school. Everyone was in the kitchen eating breakfast. Once everyone was finished, they went on their own to finish up their morning routines. Nikki and Cameron left first, followed by Lindsay, Marissa, and Bradin, and last were Derrick, Taylor, and Tyler.

Bradin & Marissa were sitting together on the bus, in a seat secluded from everybody else.

"So, are you nervous?" Bradin asked.

"A little, but not much, because I know at least two people in the school, and you are in almost all of my classes, so yeah; I'm good." Marissa answered.

A few minutes of silence passed, but Bradin spoke up again. "Are you thinking about participating in any sports or joining any clubs?"

"Bradin, can we not talk about school for a moment?" Marissa snapped back.

Bradin was taken aback, but did what Marissa asked him. After a few minutes of Marissa looking at the floor, Bradin became curious as to why she was so quiet. "Are you okay, babe?" Marissa looked up to Bradin with silent tears rolling down her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bradin asked in a soothing voice, turning to face her. Marissa just shook her head in response.

"You know you can tell me. Is it about school? Are you nervous?"

"No," Marissa replied softly.

"Then what is it? Baby, you're scaring me because you won't tell me what's bothering you." He said, grabbing her hand in support.

"My…my mom. She was always involved with school. She loved it. This is the first year of school without her."

"Aw, Marissa, I'm so sorry. My mom was the exact same way. She loved taking us back to school shopping and to get involved. I know how you feel." The bus had arrived at the school, and Marissa quickly wiped away her tears and stood up, as did Bradin. Once they got off the bus and started walking to the front doors of the school, Marissa grabbed Bradin's hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

The school day was pretty boring to Bradin & Marissa. All they did was fill out sheets with information about themselves, and the teachers went over what the rules and regulations of their class were. During lunch, Bradin and Marissa sat with Lindsay and some of Bradin's friends that he met from surfing. During last period, study hall, Bradin and Marissa were talking about their after school plans.

"Okay, so I have surf team tryouts after school, so I'll just see you at home?" Bradin asked.

"Actually, there's this after school program that I thought I would check out."

"Oh, okay. I'll just meet you by the path, okay?"

"Sounds great." Marissa added as the final bell of the day rang. "See ya later, Brae. Good luck!" Marissa said, leaning to give Bradin a good-luck kiss. "Thanks babe. See ya." Bradin replied as he walked out of the room.

At 4:00, the after school program was over, and Bradin's surf tryouts were over. To no ones surprise, Bradin made the team, and couldn't wait to tell Marissa.

Marissa was walking out of the classroom where the program was held, with a new friend named Dana, when they heard Marissa being paged to the main office in the school.

'Marissa Johnson, please report the main office immediately, I repeat, Marissa Johnson to the main office.'

"Oh, I better go. Here's my number at my house, I'm getting my new cell phone soon, so I'll give you that number soon." Marissa said to Dana.

"Ok, good luck with whatever the paged you for." Dana said with a laugh, which Marissa returned. But little did Marissa know, that she wouldn't be laughing when she heard why she was paged to the office.

* * *

Ok, we are so sorry we haven't updated in forever. School started, and homework is coming full-speed, and mid-term finals are soing up. We know it's really short, but we wanted to make this two chapters instead of one. Look for Part 2 coming soon! Please Review! Xoxo 

Marissa and Lindsay


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

**Reunited: Chapter 7 – The Accident: Part 2**

Marissa walked into the main office and sat down in a chair until her name was called. Once it was called, she got up and walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, my name's Marissa Johnson; I was paged earlier." She greeted the secretary, Ms. Smith.

"Oh, yes. Marissa, here you go." Ms. Smith said, handing Marissa a slip of paper with a phone number and a note. It read 'Marissa Johnson to call back;

Important.' Marissa recognized the number as her friend Alyson's cell phone number. "May I use the phone?" Marissa asked Ms. Smith.

"Of course, it's right over there." Ms. Smith said, pointing to a phone in a corner of the room. She called Alyson, and on the second ring, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh, Marissa, I'm so glad you called. I need to tell you something." Marissa detected the seriousness in her voice and became worried.

"What, Aly you're scaring me. Tell me."

"Meg… Megan and Chris were in an accident." Megan was Marissa's all-time best friend in Kansas, and Chris was Megan's boyfriend, who was also friends with Marissa.

Marissa was shocked at the news and sat down in the chain by the table the phone was sitting on. "They're okay, right?" When Marissa heard no response, she said, "Right?" again, only in a higher tone.

"Marissa, Megan died before the paramedics could get there, and Chris is in a coma." _No, this can't be happening. _Marissa thought. She dropped the phone and it caused a loud smack against the table, which caused the secretary to look up. Marissa's face turned pale, and she felt sick.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Ms. Smith asked Marissa, but she didn't answer, she just ran out of the office and out of the building. She ran to the pathway where Bradin said he would meet her, tears coming at full-speed down her face. When she arrived she saw Bradin standing in the sand waiting for her, she sprinted faster towards him.

"Hey, I was getting worried." Bradin said, not noticing she was crying. Marissa threw her arms around him and sobbed into his chest.

"Megan……Chris……Accident." She said in a barely audible voice, still sobbing. Bradin had never felt anymore confused in his life, but just held her tight, hoping for the best. He lowered them so Bradin was sitting on the sand and Marissa was sitting in his lap. Bradin was scared to death as to why she was in so much pain. All he could do was comfort her. Marissa continued to cry in Bradin's arms for over fifteen minutes, with Bradin rocking her back and fort gently to calm her down.

"Baby, what happened?" Marissa shook her head.

"Okay, we can talk whenever you want." Bradin said soothingly, and kissing the top of her head.

A little while later, Marissa finally stopped crying and looked up at Bradin.

"Let's go home, we'll talk about it later." Bradin suggested, and Marissa nodded. Marissa was too weak to walk, so Bradin carried her home. On the walk home, Marissa had fallen asleep. _Poor Marissa, she cried herself to sleep. What could have happened? _Bradin thought. When they arrived at the house, everyone was in the living room, wondering why Marissa was asleep in Bradin's arms. Bradin gave them a look, which meant to be quiet. Bradin carried her up to the room she shared with her sister and Nikki, laid Marissa down on her bed, and placed a blanket over her. He kissed the top of her forehead before leaving the room. He walked downstairs to see everybody chatting probably about what just happened, but the conversations stopped when Bradin sat down on the couch next to Jay. Marissa's dad spoke up.

"Bradin, what's wrong with Marissa, is she okay?"

"I honestly have no idea. I was waiting for her after school and she came running up to me and sobbing." Bradin started. "I couldn't understand what she was saying and I asked her if she wanted to talk about it, but of course she didn't want to. I'm really worried, I've never seen her this upset in her life."

"I have, when mom died." Lindsay added.

"Well, we'll just wait until when she wakes up to learn what has happened." Ava said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

The phone rang, and Nikki got up to answer it in the kitchen. On the phone was Alyson. She explained to Nikki what had happened and to tell everybody else.

Nikki hung up, and walked back into the living room where everyone was still seated. She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"I know what's wrong with Marissa." Nikki said, sitting down next to Cameron. "Her best friend from Kansas and her friend's boyfriend were in a car accident back in Kansas." Everyone let out a sigh when Nikki finished.

"Oh my god." Bradin said. "She can't catch a break. First her mom, then the eating disorder, now this. I can't believe so many horrible things can happen to a person at once.

"I know, this is horrible. Who's going to talk to her first?" Johnny asked. Everyone looked at Bradin.

"Okay, I will. I was planning on it anyways."

It was now 11:00 p.m and everyone was fast asleep except for Marissa who had just woken up. She walked downstairs to Bradin & Cameron's room and walked over to Bradin's bed. She gently shook him to wake him up. 

"Marissa?" Bradin asked groggily. She nodded.

"Come on." Bradin said, flipping the sheets back, and moving over so Marissa could join him. She cuddled up to him and Bradin kissed her on the head. He rubbed her back until she was asleep, and a few minutes later, he fell asleep also.

* * *

There's part 2. We hope you liked it! Before we typed and posted it, we let my (Marissa's) sister read it and she said it was really intense and dramatic, so we hope it wasn't too intense & dramatic. Also, Lindsay wrote a story that has Jesse McCartney in it. If you want to read it, just send your name and your email address to Marissa, at Please remember to R&R! 

Marissa & Lindsay


	9. Chapter 8

Thoughts are in _italic._

The Next Morning:

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Bradin jumped at the screeching of the alarm clock. He looked over to Marissa who was still sound asleep. _How she could sleep through that alarm?_ Especially when she was on the side of the bed where the alarm clock was. He got out of bed, careful not to wake Marissa, and walked into the living room to find a note on the coffee table. He grabbed it and walked into the kitchen, leaning against the counter.

Bradin,

Marissa's father went to work early and so did Susannah and I. Derrick's lunch is finished in the fridge and money for Nikki is on the counter by the microwave. I called your school and told them you and Marissa would not be there. Jay's there if you need anything, but he'll be leaving for the surf shop shortly after Nikki and Derrick leave. I have my cell phone if you need anything. Love You,

Aunt Ava

Bradin crumpled up the note in his hand and tossed it into the garbage can. He flopped down onto the couch and turned on the tv. A re-run of "Friends" was on, so he decided to keep that on. Half an hour later, the show ended and Bradin went searching through the channels again.

Marissa P.O.V

I woke up with the sun shining into the room. I looked next to me to see Bradin missing. _Oh my god, please tell me I'm not home alone. Please, please, please._ I hated being home alone. To me, it was the scariest thing in the world. I jumped out of bed and ran to the door. I sighed in relief when I saw Bradin sitting on the couch watching tv. I made my way to the couch and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Hey," Bradin said, smiling at me. I tried to smile, but I couldn't. "Come here," Bradin said, opening his arms for a hug. I moved closer and snuggled into him, wrapping my arms around him and cried into his chest. We were on the couch for about 15 minutes when Jay walked in from the back door of the house, followed by Lindsay, Nikki, Derrick, Taylor and Tyler coming down the stairs.

"Good morning, everyone." Jay said in his thick Australian accent. Everyone replied with their version of "good morning."

"Bradin, Marissa, I'll take care of them, you guys go for a walk or something." Jay said.

"Alright, thanks Jay." Bradin responded while I just nodded. We walked out of the house, hands locked together. We walked to the beach in silence. We came across a bench and sat down. Bradin sighed and looked at me.

"Marissa, you know I'm here for you, don't you?" I nodded. "I know what you're feeling. Alone, confused, upset. I know. I want you to talk to me."

"I…I know. It's just hard." I managed to say.

"I know it's hard, babe, but you have to. I would have gone insane if I didn't have Nikki and Derrick to talk to. I know you, Marissa. I know you don't like to talk in situations like this, but like I said before, you have to. Whether it be me, your dad, Lindsay, my aunt Ava, anybody."

"You. You're the only one that understands me." Bradin nodded. We talked on the beach for while and then headed back. I called Aly.

"Hello?" Aly answered.

"Hey, Al. It's me."

"Hi. How are you?"

"Better, but still not so good," I answered honestly.

"Me too."

"So... I just called to ask you about the fu…fune…funeral."

"Yeah, it's on Friday," She said. Today was Tuesday.

"Okay, I'll probably fly out there. My dad knows someone who owns a hotel there so I'll just stay there. I'll call you later."

"Okay. Talk to you later. Love ya, girl."

"Love ya. Bye" I said, hanging up the phone.


	10. Chapter 9

"Bye, hun. We'll see you in a few days." Ava said, giving her oldest nephew a hug. Bradin, Marissa, Ava, Michael, Lindsay and Nikki were standing in the airport saying goodbye to Marissa and Bradin. When they heard the last call for their flight, they said their goodbyes again, and got on the plane. Once they were up in the air for a few minutes, Marissa sighed and got a magazine out of her backpack. Bradin turned towards her and lifted her head up with his finger.

"It's gonna be okay." He said, giving her a small smile. He grabbed her hand, gave it a squeeze and kissed it softly. Marissa moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, falling asleep shortly after.

Bradin P.O.V

Our plane arrived at 2:30 pm, and even though it was the middle of the day, Marissa and I were both exhausted. When we got to the hotel, it was 3:15, and by the time we checked in, unpacked our things, it was almost 4:00.

Marissa and I were watching TV, when she asked a question that I would have never guessed she would ask.

"Bradin?"

"Hmm?" I responded.

"Can we go visit my mom?" I was shocked. I was totally not expecting this, but I knew I had to say yes. I could already see a tear about to fall free from her left eye.

"Sure," I said, kissing her tear away. I grabbed her hand and got up, bringing her up with me. She giggled quietly. Oh, how I have missed her laugh and smile so much.

Aunt Ava rented a car for us, so we got a cab to the car rental place. We got the car, and were on out way.

When we got to the cemetery where Marissa's mom was buried, I was prepared to go get a map, but Marissa remembered exactly where her mom laid to rest. Marissa told me where to go, and I drove through the quiet cemetery. As we were approaching the correct spot, Marissa took a deep breath. I stopped, turned off the car, and walked over to the passenger side. Before I got the chance to open the door, Marissa reached for the handle and did it herself. She completely ignored me, and walked slowly and silently to her mother's grave. I followed.

We were both standing in front of Marissa's mom's tomb, that read: 'Kelly Elizabeth Johnson. Loved wife, daughter, sister, mother, and friend to many.'

I grabbed Marissa's hand and squeezed it. She squeezed back, looking up to face me. I saw the hurt in her eyes and the tears flowing, and my heart just melted. I put my one of my hands on her back and the other on the back of her neck, and pulled her close to me. She wrapped her arms around me tightly and sobbed into my chest. After what seemed like an eternity of Marissa crying and murmuring 'It's not fair' over and over, when in reality was only about ten minutes, Marissa seemed to calm down, but occasionally let out whimpers. I kissed her forehead slowly, and moved down to her lips. She returned the kiss, and spoke.

"I'm scared."

"Of what, baby?" I questioned.

"Losing you."

"Oh, baby you will never lose me. I promise." I kissed her again, and took her hand in mine and we walked to the car.

End of Bradin P.O.V

Little did he know, Bradin was speaking too soon. Or was he?

* * *

Mwahahahaha! That was supposed to be an evil laugh. Haha Cliffy! Oh how I love them. We're so sorry it's been so long since we updated. We're very busy girls. lol but both Lindsay and I thought that Chapter 8 was up! Sorry! Ha, well I wrote this whole chappy by myself! I'm so proud of myself. Lol Well Lindsay and I have finals this week (ahhhh!) so we don't know when we'll be able to post again. Sorry it's been so long! I posted 2 chapters, if that makes your feelings of hate for us for not updating sooner, better. lolPlease review!

Marissa


End file.
